Five Night's at Dehaan's
by Mischief Howl
Summary: And here Zach thought that a job as a Night Guard was going to be easy.. Never had he been so wrong. (FNAF and Dane Gang crossover. Rating will probably go up)


He wasn't in the right state of mind. But then again, when will he ever be in the right state of mind? Probably never. He was just so tired, but each time he slept.. it all was of her, looking at him. Not what she became, no.. It was before the snake bite, before the funeral. When they were together.

He breathed in the smoke, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs before he exhales. The smoke leaving his mouth. The joints he took barely did anything anymore. He eyes the newspaper. An article was circled. Small article at that.

But without his band and much to look forward to.. he was looking for Job Openings. His family was doing everything to take his mind off of her. She was a zombie, a dead creature. That he had killed. He killed her.. Him. His only love. He didn't want to move on.

His blue eyes look at the paper again.

The name brought back memories of when he was a child. He used to go there all the time. Be it on his birthday or when he wanted to. The animatronics were a strange sort. With glitches here and there and.. well. Scarily human.

And now that he's older, he kind of looked like them. Kinda. Not to much though. Dane Dehaan's Pizzeria. An odd name, but he guessed it was the owner's name, or some name that someone came up with. At least at Chuck E Cheese's, that scary ass mouse shared the name. But no.

He was getting a stupid, useless, underpaid job. This was the lowest of the low but he finally had called yesterday to ask if the job was still available. It was. And he was to do an interview today. And he was happy he at least stopped smoking weed for a month because of the job openings.

So if they did test him, he'd be pretty much clean. He was just smoking a cigarette at the moment. To try and get some nicotine in him. He was depressed to no end. It's only been a few months since that zombie scare.

It didn't really make the world news either. But.. he still didn't get it. How it happened. It sure as fuck was no Godly Resurrection. To hell with those thoughts.

He stood up just as his brother stepped outside to look at him. Kyle was for once worried about Zach. Probably years to late but.. better late than never right. "Don't you have an interview right now?"

"In three hours." Was his reply and holds out his pack of Marlboro's.

"Better get going than." He stated simply and took a stick from the pack and lit one up.

Zach was quiet and got up. He was to tired for this shit.

* * *

><p>The drive was painful. His car was fixed though. But he still was letting every little thing get to him. He turned on the radio and as soon as he heard the jazz come on. He nearly smashed the radio with his own fist.<p>

He turned it to a station where it was hard rock. Much better, something his head moved up and down to in the rhythm.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Pizzeria was like nostalgia. Like being a little kid again. It was only a ten minute drive from his house. He looks at the name and the building. They were going to Re-Open it soon. He knew that. After what had happened with.. well, the kids disappearing and the Bite of 2011.<p>

He was surprised this place wasn't fully shut down or torn down for that matter. It looked like a shadow of it's former self. Paint flaking or fading.

Inside it was just as sad with torn stools and faded carpet.

It wasn't as lively as it was when he was a child.

And there the saddest things were. The Dehaanomitronics as they were called. He knew them in their glory days, when they were more lively. Playing the same few tunes they knew and acting like they were able to talk to the children. All fun and games. But... one was gone. Hidden behind a curtain and a sign that read simply: Out of Order.

They did look a bit like him now. But.. in serious need of repair.

Cal Tradd was the leader. Holding a microphone and a hat. He sang lead and always helped the children in detective like work like: Who Hid The Cake? Or something close. He sometimes had a magnifying glass instead of a mic for those games. There was something off about him. Maybe just the odd tone in his voice.

Timbo was the next one that had either a cupcake or a panther plush in his hand. Second singer. He loved to eat it seems since the bib he wore around his neck that always said: Let's Eat. And the cupcake he had. He talked to the kids about what kind of animals they knew or owned at home. He played: What Animal is this? He had a black tail and ears that moved about. Like a panther's. Funny when you think about it. He had a southern accent about him which some kids mocked about how odd it was.

The third was one that would make you a bit uneasy cause it just wasn't.. well, normal. Harry Gobsborn. The tallest one really. He played the guitar. He stood out because, well. His skin had patches on it, green and odd patches. And his eyes were blue sometimes but there were times were his eyes turn a shade of green. A glowing green in the dark. But also, his voice was a high pitch, it was uneasy. He snarled at times. Like some animal. But he was marked as just: Messing about. He is much more active around October. Halloween was more his strong suit and he asks questions about what the kids did today and pretended to take an interest before giving them candy and sending them off to play.

Harry was just creepy to him really. Out of all things, he'd had expected this glitching and creepy excuse for a bot to be Out of Order or in a dump. Who'd ever thought to have made him look like some Goblin out of Hell really was off their crap.

And last. He looks at the curtain and opens it up. People did it all the time to catch a glimpse of the one. Be it new people or old ones that loved him. It was a sad sight to see him. Even to Zach, he could see the loneliness of him.

Andrew Detmer. The one behind the bite. He even couldn't think he'd had done it. Andrew looked like a seventeen year old boy. Brown messy hair that was once combed. Closed eye lids. His eyes were once a bright blue like the other's had been. He was the one with apparent super powers. Able to levitate and move stuff with his mind. Sadly in reality, the tables had strings or remote control things. But still even Zach was in awe as all kids were. He always told them to be stronger than this. Meaning to stand up to bullies and for what's right.

Now his clothing was torn up. Bandages held the animatronic boy together, white all around his arms and legs and... it was heart breaking. Some of the metal endoskeleton was exposed, showing they were no human. Not a bit. But one thing he did notice was.. well, the bandages were.. red? Like blood. His hands were red as well and the side of his face. Now that was odd. He remembered full well that Andrew wasn't bloody looking. Maybe some juice was just starting to leak out. They were so worn after all. And he doubted they would bother with them for a while now.

He finally closed the curtains before anyone could see, hiding Detmer from the world again. They all were going to either be fixed or replaced altogether. Or so the rumor said on the net.

He finally told the manager that he was here for the Night Guard position. And thirty damn minutes later, was he called into the office.

A few simply, painfully simple mind you, questions later. The manager nodded. "Are you able to get started by tonight?"

A nod and a handshake. He got the job! His first interview and he got the job. Whoever said interviews were hard were exaggerating. Either that or.. well, who wouldn't be a little uneasy over working on night shift with these creepy things?

He was given cloths that fit his quite well. And since he had like six hours before his shift. He was happy to return home and get a good rest in before it started.

If he had turned around though, he'd probably have rethought of returning for his shift..

Because the heads had suddenly turned and followed him with blue eyes that, if looks could kill, he'd be on the floor dead. No other customer seemed to see, nor the staff. Either that, or they pretended not to...

They knew it was time to play.. Oh they knew all too well..

* * *

><p>Enter a odd crossover between Dane's characters (The Dane Gang) and Five Nights of Freddys. What do you get: What the heck am I writing? That's what you get.<p>

Anyway, I'm sure you all are all: Shouldn't Goblin be Foxy? I know, I thought that to since his broken and sharp teeth and all. But that was to easy.

Anyway, give me your thoughts. I hope I did okay.


End file.
